Pinned
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: The one time his friends are busy, and he ends up having an interesting encounter with Vector... (Regicideshipping, Lime, Cussing)


**A/N: I DID IT. SLAY ME. THIS THING HAS BEEN MESSING UP EVER SINCE IT'S CONCEPTION.**

**THIS IS REGICIDESHIPPING AND KINDA INAPPROPIATE.**

**I DON'T OWN ZEXAL. I'M JUST GOING TO CRY NOW. BYE**

**Pinned**

It was times like these Ryoga couldn't help but loathe his best friends. Normally, he didn't care since most of the time, he was with Kaito and Yuma. Though the one time they were unavailable, he ends up being pinned against the counter, his face covered in particles of salt (ones Vector had dumped on him) while the redhead, himself, looms over him. To make matters worse? His nemesis is giving him an expression that makes the Kamishiro boy wonder if Vector's gone back to his old ways.

Ryoga swallows, unsure what to do, because his body's telling him to move. It's telling him to shove that bastard and knock some sense into him, but he doesn't.

He's not sure why, but he doesn't. This only seems to please Vector, because the redhead's smirk seems to widen.

"Are you saying you're enjoying this, Ryoga?" the stupid idiot asks, the words rolling out of his tongue in a way that pleases Ryoga.

He doesn't respond with words but with a snarl. He's too angered by now, and he can't be sure whether it's because he can't push this idiot off...or because Vector might be right.

He shoves those thoughts away immediately, because he knows that's stupid. This guy was responsible for the death of his twin. He was responsible for all the deaths of his comrades during the war.

As he reflects more and more about the wrongs of the boy in front of him, the one pinning him down, his anger only grows stronger.

He's about ready to burst and scream obscenities at this smug asshole then, but Vector derails any plans he has...by leaning in and slowly licking Ryoga's lips.

The Kamishiro boy flinches, his cheeks red while the redhead only gives him a lustful stare.

"You fucking, what the fuck?" He screams as he clenches his fists.

Vector closes his eyes as he gives another smirk, "Tsk, tsk, Ryoga, such a potty mouth you have there."

"You're damn right I do! What the fu-" Ryoga is screaming at the top of his lungs, but his companion cuts him off again.

This time by slowly, and gently he may add, running his tongue against the Kamishiro boy's left cheek.

Ryoga wants to murder his companion by then. He doesn't care how. Strangle, burn, salt poisoning. He'd take any of them, because despite how much he wants to end this humiliation, his body won't let him.

He hitches his breath, clenching his fists even tighter than before, because Vector's still running his hot, wet tongue along his flesh.

And he can't help but find it just a little arousing.

However, it seems this doesn't satisfy Vector, because he immediately starts running his fingers against Ryoga's chest. And with each stroke, he can feel those slender, pale fingers of the redhead's going lower and lower.

He knows eventually they'll touch places he'd rather not have Vector touch, and he's powerless because of the arousal that's possessing his whole body.

He's fighting to not show an ounce of pleasure, but he knows he's failing miserably. His face feels warm. He's clenching his teeth with force he didn't know he harbored. And he's fighting off the yearning he feels in his lower body.

His body begs to release the moans he's holding back, but Ryoga doesn't allow it. If he moans, then he's officially lost any dignity he has left.

So, he holds off those urges, because he know he can. And will. Though, this determination soon fails him, because eventually, he feels so pent-up, he considers just giving up.

However, just as he's about ready to give up, it seems luck is finally on his side, because it looks as if Vector's grown bored of teasing him.

So, he can't help but feel a little bit of relief when Vector finally does pull his body away.

_'It's over. All of it,' _he thinks as he focuses on the other boy and his movements.

Unfortunately, he's wrong to assume this torture of immense pleasure is over, because as soon as he gives a sigh of relief, Vector strikes again. In full force.

He does this by immediately smashing his lips onto Ryoga's as his hand grips the already hardened area of the Kamishiro boy's.

Ryoga's reaction? A loud moan during the kiss.

Vector, whom knows he's done his part, pulls away then, smirking even wider while the humiliated youth places his weight towards the counter in an attempt to not collapse.

Ryoga's face is an incredible shade of red as he trembles, trying to recover from the wave of immense pleasure.

The redhead only winks before strolling off, "My job here is done. G'luck with that."

Ryoga glares as the redhead leaves, and he briefly considers calling him back and demand that the boy finish what he started.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he only remains in the same position until the fire inside him has settled down. When that finally happens, he storms out of the room with an intent to kill Vector.

However, he has no idea the redhead is already planning to do the same thing to him all over again.

* * *

**A/N: WOOPS. I'm sorry. I am. **

**Read, review, or something. I dunno.**

**Bye.**


End file.
